Tales of Tomorrow
by yannemilyeb123
Summary: The Tale of Vittorio and his life in America, A homeless child turned into a Mafia prodigy.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Chapter 0: Introduction (BACKSTORY)**

This story starts in Napoli, Italy one of the most unsafe areas in Europe, the city is a beautiful place though it is deteriorating, for this reason Napoli has been inhabited by the mafia. In a world controlled by terrorism and fear, brings forth a new era of change and a tale of a boy whose fate was destined to change.

* * *

 **1999,August 21st**

A new-born child ,male of gender is brought into the world ,The mother was diagnosed with tuberculosis, however experienced the symptoms later in her father was nowhere to be found, lost in his sense of adventure leaving behind those that needed help to fend for themselves .

With her last words the infant's mother chose to name her child, Vittorio.

* * *

 **2007, September 3rd**

The boy born of an African American woman in Italy has grown to an incensed young man friend to none, at 8 years of age, he started fending for himself. Only able to do as little as to pick pocket and rob street merchants of their produce to have a meal for the day. No orphanage wanted a hoodlum like Vittorio, which is why loneliness was his only ally and an acquaintance that never left him alone. Vittorio always feels a sense of nostalgia when thinking of his mother always asking himself "what would happen if she were here today…would it be better?"

Today is the biggest change in his life, the day his own adventure began, the day he joined the mafia.

Vittorio is walking through the streets of Napoli, searching for wealthy men and women to "donate" to his charity, His eyes direct him towards three men all wearing blacks suits, woven neatly and carefully, their black shoes sparkle at the light of the sun and their plain expression frightened all the people around, thus revealing the group of three walking through the street acting as VIP. He took no time to think of his actions, dashing through the crowd intolerantly towards the men in black, in a single swift move Vittorio steals their very precious watches and attempts to flee as the most gruesome looking man strikes him down, holding a gun to his head mumbling in a language known not by him. Vittorio tries to get up and runaway fearing his future is in jeopardy however is restrained by his own fear. "Che vergogna, arrivederci ragazzo, vuole bene" [what a shame, good bye boy, wish you well] .The trigger was pulled with no remorse, quickly and with power the bullet struck Vittorio in the right side of his chest, impaling his lung as screams of pain engulf the market, one of the men diverted the shot from Vittorio's head to his chest, the man was wearing a fedora and an overcoat both colored black, the man in the overcoat gave a terrifying look ,which was overpowered by the last shriek of pain Vittorio was able to muster.

A boy around Vittorio's age emerges from behind the three men, clinging onto the cloaked man's leg, his words were soft and innocent "papà cosa è successo a quel ragazzo" [dad what happened to that boy], "Niente Jacob" [Nothing Jacob] his father replied harshly. Jacob was upset that a child his age was subjected to such pain and torment and he can see that his father is too by the furious face that he is making. The three men and Jacob walk away with Vittorio; they are covered in the blood seeping out of the hole in his chest, changing the color of their suits from black to maroon. They take him to their mansion at the top of the hill to be treated by their doctors.

* * *

 **2007, November 22nd**

Over the last two months Vittorio was treated and fully healed, he felt stronger than ever. he and Jacob also developed their friendship a lot more , his life changed from thieving and living in slums to living in a mansion with the most powerful mafia familglia[family] in Italy .He gets delicious food ,and is living a generally better life compared to before.

Vittorio has been called for a meeting with Ottavo (the man who wore the black overcoat and the fedora), he was the boss of the Silicilian family and was referred to as Ottavo meaning eighth, for he is the eighth generation boss. (Straightforward). Vittorio enters the dining room to see Ottavo seated in an angelic white suit, with a beige tie a brown shoes, he was seated legs crossed revealing his pitch black socks and hung his blazer on the chair he was seated on. He wore over his shirt a vertical stripped vest colored white consistently except for the buttons which brightened his look deeply colored red.

Ottavo stares at Vittorio in the eyes and gestures him to go closer ,Vittorio walks closer and goes on his knee as a sign of respect, Ottavo puts his hand on the boys head and opens his mouth to say "Per la mia gentilezza chiedo un favore a voi, proteggere il mio figlio"[For my kindness I ask one favor of you, protect my son], Vittorio immediately replies ,silently crying as tears flow down his cheek and have an impact on the ground ,gathering forming a small puddle sniffling ,as he speaks he stummers "Si…Ottavo…farò del mio meglio"[Yes…Ottavo…I will do my best].

That is how Vittorio joined the mafia, more or less. Vittorio went on to excel in 9 years, he underwent vicious training, difficult task and became one of the youngest top ranked in the mafia world, (top 100/50000), not far off Jacob did the same following in his father's footsteps and preparing himself to be the next generation boss of the Silicilian familgia.

* * *

 **2016, January 28th**

Jacob has a meeting with Ottavo, "Dobbiamo parlare" [we need to talk], Jacob said with emphasis "I'm 16, I think I'm a little too young to become boss yet, so I want… to go to school in America", Ottavo has been a man of few words saying nothing in response to his son's request, he nods and leaves .Jacob feeling thrilled can't wait to tell Vittorio about the news and in a matter of days they leave for America. This is where the real story begins.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 0: The introduction**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to America

**2016, February 7th**

The duo arrive in North Dakota , The plane door is lowered and immediately after 4 men dressed in suits pitch black with red ties leave the plane and scout the area , following soon after was Jacob .

Wearing full grey (literally), a grey t-shirt with a white wing symbolizing his family crests. He had on baggy sweatpants and wore grey sneakers. He had a watch on and had a chain close to his neck with a circular pendant; his overly sized clothes enclose his hidden strength. Jacob over the years changed from a kind hearted young man to a lazy, peace-making, passive, womanizer. He is a 6 ft 2, 16 year old withblack hair to match his tanned brown skin, he has weirdly colored silver eyes but beautiful in fact. Over the years he has mastered the art of the staff, and prefers to use a retractable version compared to the wooden stick however occasionally uses a P90 he has also learned to speak French and Spanish as well as Italian and English, weirdly enough his English accent is just that , he has no accent. His is physical strength is his most valuable asset; he is capable of bending a coin with his fingertips and has amazing reflexes.

Behind Jacob was non-other than Vittorio, wearing a tight black t-shirt underneath a thick jacket, he had a pair of black sneakers , that's about it other than his bracelet with a piece of sapphire in the middle while the bracelet itself is decorated with the Italian flag. Vittorio, in comparison to Jacob is calm, easily agitated, and prone to being depressed, narrow minded and extremely loyal 17 year old teen that cares only for Jacob and the Silicillian family; ironically he has a strong sense of justice. Although Jacob and Vittorio were raised together he is far shorter at 5 ft 8, he has long, and straight, muddy black hair (blackish brown hair) .He has slightly darker tanned black skin compared to Jacob. Unlike Jacob , Vittorio prefers to use double blades that are slightly curved and 2 pistols and is able to speak quite a number of languages such as well as English and Italian such as; French, German, Spanish and Chinese and is currently learning Japanese. Unlike Jacob his talents don't lie in his physical strength but in his speed, agility and stamina and helps in his reflexes.

* * *

They were driven away from the airport by a third generation range rover vogue (L322), which was reinforced with a bullet-proof body and a 500 bhp engine, towards a 3 acre plot with a large mansion in the middle consisting of of a large 30m diameter pool and the mansion had a large kitchen, 8 A class bedrooms, 10 exclusive bedrooms, a large dining area and a state of the art living space. The backyard has a large looking building big enough to be a garage but a door small enough to fit a dog. In the mansion to welcome Jacob and Vittorio was a chef, gardener and 3 butlers and a majestic beast in snow white fur emerged from the dog house and it was a mafia trained _Lupo_ [wolf] that had been blessed with beautiful silver eyes similar to Jacob, was named Argento [silver] (yeah I know real original), the chef was named Jefferson, the gardener was known as Nicholas and the 3 butlers were Jackson, Samuel and Bonney.

Jefferson was a fairly old man, looks like a 35 year old at the age of 24(very unlucky), he is constantly smoking and was wearing a normal chef uniform, and he has a large grey beard and a pot belly. Nicholas was also wearing standard uniform however this was for gardening, he was extremely skinny and looked pale, on his transparent skin you can clearly distinguish his veins and it is easy to understand for he has 56 years of experience. Finally there are the 3 butlers; Jackson was the oldest and tallest among the 3, and had a clean comb over and looked about the age of 30, unlike the rest he wore red gloves as they wore white, he like the rest wore a black tuxedo but the color of his tie was similar to that of his gloves, blood red. Samuel was slightly shorter than Jackson and looks like he is in his late teens, unlike Jackson, Samuel didn't have a neat comb over but instead had long messy hair with every different color imaginable, complimenting a strand of hair complimenting a completely unique color (his head looked like a rainbow), he wore a colorful tie to match his colorful personality. Lastly there was Bonney, a girl that was around my height and looked our age (Jacob and Vittorio), she had curled black hair and dark African-American skin, she had beautiful glossy lips and what made her stand out was her plain grey tie which made Jacob fall head over heels.

* * *

 **2016, February 10th**

After settling in Vittorio decided to go to a shopping center to sweets and snacks for Jacob, Jacob was too lazy to go to the mall with Vittorio (typical), while strolling through the Aisles of Wall mart, with a Kart filled with Cheesy crunch Doritos, Coke, a lotta chocolates and Rainbow belts. What caught his eyes were not the snacks but a girl ,beautiful long dirty blonde hair(not literally dirty), with majestic blue eyes and a drop dead gorgeous body with a matching smile , a perfect 10 out of 10 meters away from the love crazed mafia child .He tried to approach but ended up at the check-out line , paying for the fattening snacks .Upset and regretful , Vittorio finds himself strolling the streets with a bag pack full of snacks when suddenly a scream echoed through an alley 2 blocks down. Quickly lunging into action, he sprinted towards the alley to find the same girl from wall mart pleading for help as 3 sketchy men, tear her shirt revealing a white bra .Vittorio took no time to admire and quickly shielded the maiden, one of the men proclaiming"hey kid, don't mess with our Fun alright or we will have to beat your ass and make that face of yours ugly" he said pulling out a switch blade, Vittorio replied with a grin "if you're so sure try it ", with I single hit to the stomach from Vittorio one of the men fell on his knees gasping for as little breath to help him survive, the two other men looked at their dying friend and acted quick to retreat ,dragging a body behind them. The girl, shocked and terrified felt a warm coat gently placed on her back, belonging to the hero himself and he simply left saying nothing to the girl but as she quickly responded to ask a cliché question, "my name's Rosy what's yours?", he responded to say,"we will never meet again so I see no point in telling you now.", he walked away with nothing more to say, walking in the sudden crowd of teens flocking towards the frightened girl.

Regretful once again Vittorio reaches home to cry in his room, wondering what if? He had stayed. Drenched in his self pity and tears a knock on the door which was opened soon after by non-other than Jacob. "Vittorio" he said with emphasis "I think we need to change our names to be a little more normal", Vittorio showed his thumb up in agreement however shielded his face in his pillow to hide his tears. "cool, I was thinking of being called Jake and you Viceroy" .Without thinking in a childish tone "no Jacob, that doesn't sound cool, it sounds like I'm a tech nerd who stays day and night in his parents basement playing dungeons and dragons", Jacob stood in shock at Vittorio's red eyes "Flip, it's nothing"Vittorio said trying to reassure Jacob but ultimately told him the truth.

* * *

A few days after school had said to start; they enter Baudin high, the school had a sudden uproar, rumors turned true that two Italian students are joining class today. They proceed to join Grade 11, which is divided into 3 classes, first the A class , second the B class and third (yep, you expected it) the F class which are filled with the year's worst of the worst and exactly where Vittorio was placed ,while weirdly enough Jacob was placed in the A class. (In school they are now known as Jake and Victor however Jacob likes the sound of Vic better so calls him that)

Victor sleeps through the classes without any regret, the lunch bell rang and he was the first to leave. He went to the cafeteria where he found his dream lunch, A 12 layer meat sandwich which he took no hesitation in buying the glorious sandwich sent by the heavens made on baguette bread with honey mustard sauce , Ketchup , mayonnaise and leaves of lettuce to separate the meat .There was bacon , salami , pepperoni, ham, turkey ,pork and chicken. He got a soda as well and settled on a table at the edge of the room where a robust character appeared with a confident grin, "that was so kind of you to buy me a sandwich new kid", he was a large guy who looked like he had steroids for breakfast, lunch and dinner washing all of that down with steroid juice (funny). Anyways he attempted to grab the sandwich for the Gods but found himself on the ground; Victor who was enraged by his nonsense hit the bully to the ground and watched his out-cold body take a snore. Came running was a girl wearing blue hot-pants and a black tank-top, her skin was crimson gold, her long silk dark brown tied into a pony-tail and her eyes had a beautiful emerald color, her lips looked to have a natural brown color .She seemed upset for the words she said shall not be told but when censored it means ,"what the heck wrong with you, what did you do my boyfriend?", paying no attention to Victor she quickly drew her attention towards the fainted body "Brutus ,It's Alisha , wake up "she attempted to shake Brutus which found useless and continued to curse Victor, he took no time to answer , then grabbed his sandwich and left for the field where he crossed path with Jake who'd seemed to be busy talking to a group of girls and didn't seem to notice Victor walk through. He finished eating and went home not bothering to go for the remaining lessons.

* * *

Watching TV for hours on end until finally Jake returns home. With no intentions of eating home they decide to go to a pizzeria where he found the bully's girlfriend Alisha , she wore what she had on in school but had a short jacket on , surprised to see Victor she quickly embraced him angrier than before .she sat back at her table after screaming her lungs out and requested the bill, she had forgotten her purse at school and was very unfortunate she went to the counter to plead to pay the next day but the waiter assured her that she had been payed for, as he gestured towards Victor who was leaving with Jake holding 3 pizza boxes each and carrying some bags of drinks. Victor said nothing to Jacob to why he payed for the barbaric girl's meal but instead proceeded home to enjoy their pizza.


	3. Chapter 3:The Unexpected Return

Vittorio…I mean Victor has missed school for the duration of the week ,due to this fact he had to be re-assed which resulted in a change of class, from 11F to 11A however he requested to be moved to 11B for some absurd reason influenced by Jacob… (I'm confused today) I mean Jake. I have taken you as far as I could however now I must let the characters tell their own story, I wish you all the best this is good-bye.

 **2016, 26th February**

* * *

 **Victor (Vittorio)**  
I trust no introductions be needed ,the week was boring and when I decided to go back to school they decided that I needed to be tested as if a week was capable of turning me of all people into and idiot. Anyways on with the story.

I arrive at school and enter class for registration to find the girl that hates me the most is glaring at me as if I killed a sweet little gerbil, her eyes striking me with hate continuously watched me as I walked to the seat Mr. Kent was gesturing towards as he introduced me. Coincidentally I was assigned to the seat by the window (classic scene… yes I'm a nerd. Deal with it). "WHY? "Pointing at me with an enraged, jittery finger Alisha so abrupt, "why is he here?" she said from a shaken to a calm tone. "this was due to his own choice , he is smart enough to be in class 'A' miss Alisha "Mr. Kent replied assertively "it would be in my choice where you two can work together for you are aren't doing as well in the academic department however are excellent in sports" he added immediately after with a grin as if joking. Mr. Kent is a tall skinny man who has long black hair, he has pale transparent skin like his sick however makes up for it with his young look. I sat there astonished at Alisha's reaction to the teacher's response, "if there is a problem you can sort it out with me, there is no real issue here", I said to Alisha in attempt to calm her, It failed horribly for she was even angrier than when I entered the class .I have no idea what I did to get her so upset but it's kind of cute the way she frowns towards my general direction.

* * *

She went on for all the classes with the same face but occasionally snickering at me as the teachers woke me up in each class. Lunch time came and I was early for my regular sandwich H (for heavenly). I saw Brutus with a crowd of people heading towards my direction and Alisha was amongst them. There was a simple explanation to this query , they wanted to sit at the table I was hogging to myself , I didn't mind at all though so I stood up and walked towards Jake's table , "STOP, you cunt" Brutus, said towards my direction, naturally confused a said nothing "yeah , scared now ,huh?, now that I got back up here. You had a lucky punch last week and you missed school to avoid me" he laughed and the crowd did as well. I had no mood to try and fight today and after all my naps I am exhausted. He moved closer to scare me however I did not flinch, "you want payback…right here" I nudged at my chin, "get me back if you want". A bright figure dressed in a blue mini skirt and a white blouse , her muddy blonde hair freely moving as she move past the crowd to my direction and looked at me , her eyes where a beautiful blue color. "We'll never meet again eh?" she said with her beautiful smile, "Hi, I'm Rosy …again".

* * *

 **Jake (Jacob)**

Hey guys, you probably already know me .I was shocked to the look ton Victor's face .I could see him across the lunch hall with a fine girl and a crowd at his feet, and I thought I was popular.

I heard an uproar as people reacted to Vic's situation, the guys I was sitting with referred to the girl who was standing next to Vic as a princess and cleared up for me that her name was Rosy Pummel. She apparently is the jewel of the Baudin high and nobody touches her unless she says so (Sounds like a diva to me …anyways). With my newly acquired information I made my journey towards Vic. I found that there was a fight about to go down between him and a steroid junky (he going to have flabby arms, legs and…well he will be a plump of skin when he is 70). I quickly stepped in ,"hey cunt, your prick has come" the rock wanna be said to Vic, "I will beat him before you, That'll teach you a lesson" he added and that was the biggest mistake of his soon to be over ,life .Vittorio is a very protective person and by that fur-less bear threatening me he just dug his own grave .I did nothing as to sit down and watch Vic step closer and closer to whisper something in the brute's ear to make him jump "you're kidding right?", he said in fear, "now I'm pissed off , we'll fight now" Vic said with an overconfident grin .A few moments later the atmosphere changed and the rowdy crowd had settled down where silence had struck the lunch hall. Vic simultaneously swept the muscle freak's legs and elbowed his stomach in one swift movement, before the brute could gasp for air blood escaped his lips and when he fell the hall shook as he rebounded of the ground like a ball. Everyone was breath-taken by the bouncy ball laying down on the floor unconscious. I looked at Vic as he stood over the body ,"stop" was all I said and watched him abruptly walk off with the girl from before following him. The crowd dispersed leaving the body except for a single girl who looked at me with gratitude like I scared away a lion mauling at her brother or father or even cousin. "He likes starting fights a lot and I always see him lose to this guy "she said silently with sadness in her eyes. My memory served me well,"hey I remember you, it was at the pizzeri-a" DING DONG, I stopped as the bell rang and drew my conversation short "oh well, good-bye" I left to change for PE. I actually did nothing but sleep on the field while Vic was elsewhere probably enjoying his new found popularity.

* * *

 **Victor(Vittorio)**

The prettiest girl I have ever seen is following me, I like this dream a lot anyways, I went to the music room and sat by the piano then guess who pops in? Rosy ,yes the drop dead gorgeous girl I had met before with a band of thugs that were… forget about that. We said nothing for 2 hours ,occasionally smiling at each other and grinning but mostly eye contact. I feared doing something awkward to make her dislike me but when the final bell rang she slipped a not into my jacket pocket and soon after walked towards the door stopping like a model to give one last smile before leaving. I sat slightly longer before leaving but when I looked out the window I saw Jake sleeping on the field and took it upon myself to take him home.

I entered my room and took out the piece of paper Rosy gave me ,it had some numbers and a short note .i still have not yet found the time(lies…too lazy)to get a phone but the note was written{how about we meet up on Saturday for a movie}, there was a lot of words that were crossed out but I got the message. I ended up taking a bath and passing out on the couch while I was watching Steven Universe.


End file.
